Drabbles
by Schizzar
Summary: This entire story thing is just random plot bunnies that assault me. Some are drabbles, some will be oneshots, some will have two or three chapters. Various animes and mangas. The rating will vary between chapters so I'm rating it M. Warnings in each chap
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is just a little drabble area for me to write down the random ideas that pop into my head. Each chapter will have a different rating ranging from K-M so I'll let you know what each one is. This one is from Saiyuki and contains hinted Sanzo x Hakkai, or 38. **

**Rated-T**

**Warnings-Implied Yaoi, minor spoilers, language**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Saiyuki**

Sanzo wasn't sure why he hadn't ditched them yet. The group was nothing but pure annoyance. Gojyo constantly pissed him off with his cocky attitude, Goku always whined about food, and Hakkai…well actually…there wasn't anything really wrong with Hakkai.

"I'm hungry," Goku whined, his voice breaking Sanzo's thoughts.

"Shut up you stupid monkey!" Sanzo growled, whapping the smallish boy in the head with his fan.

"You got what you deserved, monkey," Gojyo snickered.

"Shut your trap, cockroach!"

"Now, now you two. If you continue, Sanzo might pop a blood vessel," Hakkai said, tone as light as ever as he drove them through the hot and muggy forest.

"How much longer?" Sanzo asked quietly.

"About another hour. I hope the rain will hold out until then."

"Damn rain."

383838

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" Hakkai asked softly.

He was bunking with Sanzo that night but ever since the rain had begun, Sanzo had been silent, narrowing the already slim chance of them ever talking to zero. Hakkai shut the door, moving to stand behind Sanzo, gazing out the rain splattered window over his shoulder.

"I'm sure."

Hakkai didn't move, sensing uncertainty in Sanzo's words, though he knew it wasn't food he was unsure about. It was something else.

"What's wrong?" Hakkai asked quietly.

He wasn't expecting an answer. He knew Sanzo hated admitting that he was indeed human and therefore had emotions. So when Sanzo spoke, he was surprised.

"I can't decide if I want you to go or stay."

It was said so softly, Hakkai almost missed it. "I'll stay. If you don't mind."

Sanzo nodded.

383838

After that, things changed. There was something between the two of them and Sanzo couldn't identify what it was. To be honest, it scared him. He took comfort knowing that he wouldn't have to confront it until the next rain though he was angry that he was so afraid.

Hakkai noticed the turmoil Sanzo was going through due to the simple fact that he never took his fan out to hit Goku or Gojyo. He was too deep in thought. It made him wonder if maybe he was thinking about the other night when he had stayed with Sanzo as it had rained, silent as the rain splattered against the windows.

_I'll talk to him at the next inn,_ Hakkai thought.

383838

"Damn rain," Sanzo muttered angrily as he stared out the window.

Almost directly after they had reached the inn, a downpour had started, drenching everything in sight. So of course, he retreated to his room to brood in silence. Hopefully he wouldn't have to talk to Hakkai because they all had separate rooms this time.

"Sanzo, can I come in?" Hakkai's muffled voice asked.

"Fine."

_Can't fight it,_ Sanzo thought as the door opened.

Hakkai moved to stand directly behind Sanzo, feeling the undeniable urge to reach out and hold Sanzo. Of course he resisted, not wanting to scare the already on edge man.

"Something is bothering you," Hakkai stated. "It has to do with me, doesn't it?"

Sanzo didn't respond, silently cursing Hakkai's accuracy at guessing his thoughts. "Yes."

"So talk to me about it," Hakkai continued. "I know you don't like admitting you actually have feelings but…it would help."

"I want you around more," Sanzo said, the words escaping before he could stop them. "I was thinking, the other day. Why didn't I just ditch you guys because Gojyo is annoying and Goku whines but there was absolutely no flaw about you."

Hakkai was surprised at the sudden words pouring out of Sanzo's mouth. It was very un-Sanzo.

"Sanzo. There are plenty of flaws about me. I slaughtered millions of youkai and let my lover kill herself before my very eyes. I'm unable to fall in love. I-"

Sanzo turned around, violet eyes locking with green. "Hakkai…I don't trust anyone to touch me. You know that. But…can you hold me?"

Hakkai's eyes widened in shock. Then he held his arms out, letting Sanzo step into them before he enveloped the priest in a warm embrace. Sanzo leaned into him, sighing. Why had he resisted this for so long? Why had he resisted this simple human contact for his entire life? He knew there was a reason, somewhere deep in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it.

The only sound in the room was the sound of rain lashing against the building and the occasional rumble of thunder. After several minutes, Sanzo's arms moved from his sides to wrap around Hakkai's lower back.

"I trust you," Sanzo said quietly.

"I'm glad. You need this every once in a while," Hakkai said, smiling gently even though Sanzo couldn't see it.

Sanzo moved closer, closing the gap between their bodies and resting his head gratefully on Hakkai's shoulder, breathing against his neck. Hakkai moved his hands up and down Sanzo's back soothingly, offering him as much comfort as he could.

There was something there. Something that was blossoming between them and Hakkai knew very well what it was. But he knew better than to bring it up. He knew Sanzo could feel it too. So for now, he would hold Sanzo. He would hold him and comfort him as the rain continued its steady rhythm around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Random drabble again. This one is from FMA and could sort of be linked to my story Third Journey. It's like what happened with Envy and Greed in the past. But it's basically right after Envy was made and Hohenheim left. I don't know if this is right but Greed was made before Envy in this. **

**Rated-T, mostly for safety  
**

**Pairing-Greed x Envy**

**Warnings-Yaoi, ooc, and swearing**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Envy was tired. Not physically. Mentally. It had been only a year since he was created but he was already tired of living his meaningless existence. His emotions, they…weren't real. They were fake! Fake! So why did he keep pretending?

Anger, hate, sorrow, pity, happiness, love…everything he felt wasn't real because _he_ wasn't real. He was a copy. The thought was single handedly destroying him the more it drifted into his mind and for once, there was no one to pin the blame on.

"Brooding again, I see," Greed said, slowly walking up behind the other homunculus. He sat down next to Envy, legs dangling off the edge of the rocky cliff.

"If I fell, would I die?" Envy asked.

"Nope. We don't die easily, you know that," Greed sighed. "Cheer up already. You're depressing me."

"Well sorry!" Envy sneered.

Greed smirked. "Anger is better than sadness."

"You don't get it!" Envy shouted, jolting to his feet. "What I feel is all fake! I'm fake! I will never be good enough for that bastard Hohenheim because he wants a _real_ son!"

Greed frowned. "Geez Envy. Calm down."

"You don't know anything so just shut up!"

"In case you forgot, I'm just like you. I was created and rejected, just like you. Because I'm fake. Trust me, I know."

Envy fell to his knees, staring at Greed with tortured violet eyes. "How do I deal with it?"

"Huh?" Greed turned to look at him. "Deal with what?"

"The rejection. The disgust," Envy murmured.

"You're new. The emotions are raw. They're fake sure. But you _feel_ useless. In a couple years, you'll learn to adjust," Greed answered.

"Help me."

"Help you what? You aren't being very clear here," Greed sighed.

"Help me forget I'm useless. Make me feel wanted again," Envy whimpered.

Greed frowned. "You don't know what you're asking. At this early stage, I could easily corrupt your mind. It's in such a fragile state."

"I don't care," Envy whispered.

Greed stood up, tugging Envy up with him. "Don't blame me if this all ends badly."

EGEGEG

"Locking him away? But why?" Envy asked.

"He's a loose cannon. Too greedy. He'll mess up my plans so he has to go," Dante answered.

She moved away from Greed's unconscious form, revealing him to Envy before stepping out of the room. Greed's arms were bound tightly as were his legs. Next to his head the skull of his human body, weakening him to the point of being unable to fight.

"Greed…you can't let this happen. You have to get free," Envy begged as Greed's eyes flickered open. He knelt beside Greed's head.

"I can't. Don't try to help me, she'll only lock you up too," Greed murmured.

"But I-"

"Envy! Don't say it. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it," Greed ordered. "Just keep yourself safe. Understand me?"

"But…" Envy stopped before leaning down and pressing his lips to Greed's. "I have to say it anyway. I love you Greed."

"I love you too. Don't wait for me. It's not worth it," Greed said. "By the time I get free, at least a hundred years will past. Either that…or I never will get free. Take care of yourself."

Envy hugged him tightly once more before fleeing the room. Dante entered the room again, smirking down at Greed.

"Time to go, Greed."

"Bitch."

_Don't blame me Envy. I warned you. Now you'll go back to being useless. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another drabble. For those of you reading Third Journey…I'm working on it. But I wrote two drabbles today in school when I was supposed to be listening to all the first day introduction crap. That's right, first day of school, gross. That means updates will be slower for everything though most likely drabbles will be coming out more just because I get random ideas inspired by what happens around me. But enough ranting. **

**Rating-T**

**Warnings-Kissing between boys**

**Pairing-Dexion**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Zexion stared at the heart shaped moon from where he sat in the courtyard of the Castle that Never Was. He was unaware of how long he had been sitting there. The time had blended together into a blur of colors and shapes, passing by without his consent. It was as if everything around him was moving and he was standing still, eyes fixed on the bright orb above him. He was content like this. Nothing could bother him. He was untouchable…

"Zexion?"

The voice broke through his carefully constructed shield and he jumped to his feet, whirling around as lilac eyes clashed with blue. Demyx reeled back, startled by the reaction.

"Sorry Zexion. I didn't mean to startle you," Demyx hurriedly apologized.

Zexion didn't respond, instead turning around to gaze back at the moon. Demyx was not the person he wanted to deal with right now. Demyx had been following him around for the past month, badgering him with questions and just generally being annoying. He guessed it was because he had bothered everyone else to the point of being yelled at and Zexion was the last one left to talk to.

"Go away," Zexion finally said.

"But I wanted to talk to you…" Demyx said, voice hurt.

"Don't sound so sad. It's not like what you feel is actually real," Zexion sighed.

"It is too! And I have proof! I…wanted to impress you. So I researched it," Demyx said firmly. "And you should listen."

Zexion turned around, a fine eyebrow raised. "You? Researched?"

Demyx pouted. "Don't say that as if it's a surprise. Now just listen! Please?"

Zexion sighed again. "Fine. Hurry up and go away. You're wasting my time."

Demyx resisted the urge to snap back and took a deep breath. "Well, I was researching emotions. I found that emotions aren't connected to the heart like we thought. They um…are triggered by chemicals in the brain. That means we have emotions! Which means everything we've been feeling is real!"

Zexion stared at him, slowly letting the words sink in, rolling them around in his mind before his eyes widened. Why hadn't he seen it? He was so focused on emotions being connected to the heart that he hadn't even considered other possible mediums for emotions to be processed through! And all along, the information was right under his nose in the library.

"Um…Zexion?"

"You're a genius Demyx," Zexion breathed. "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"Does this mean you're impressed?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Why would you care anyway?" Zexion asked.

Demyx blushed and looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Um…well you see…I uh…like you. A lot. And I um…I'm not good at this. But I like you and I want to be with you and I…don't know what I'm saying."

Zexion stared at him. "You like me?"

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. I mean…you're…amazing."

"But I've never really talked to you…" Zexion said, eyes still staring at him.

"What does that matter?" Demyx asked. "I've been watching you…that sounds creepy. But it's true! You interest me and I want to get to know you because I think I could…love you…if you gave me a chance."

The last part was said quietly and Zexion was shocked into silence. _Loves me? But why? There's nothing good about me! I'm no good at communicating with words and I have no hand eye coordination…but what does that have to do with anything!? Am I freaking out? Is Demyx actually making me feel something? _

"Um…Zexion, you look a little pale," Demyx said worriedly, stepping forward and pressing his hand to Zexion's forehead.

Zexion flushed abruptly at the contact. "Demyx-"

"And now you're all flushed! Are you okay?" Demyx asked, fear seeping into his voice.

"I…yes. I'm fine. But um…"

Demyx smirked. "I've got you mixed up, don't I?"

Zexion felt the flush deepen and nodded.

"So will you give it a try? Being with me? Learning to love me?" Demyx asked, chewing his lip worriedly.

Zexion didn't respond, his mind still in a furious whirl as he tried to take in everything that was happening. It was as if everything was rushing past him in a rush, not giving him time to process it.

"S-sure. Why not?" The words were said before the thoughts were fully formed in his brain and he clamped his mouth shut. Had he really just said that?

Demyx smiled. "I'm glad I could convince you. I've been in love with you for…awhile. This is awkward."

Zexion didn't know how to respond so he instead moved closer. Demyx got the hint and quickly closed the distance between them, sealing his lips firmly over Zexion's, gripping the back of his head and pressing close. Zexion didn't respond for several seconds but eventually tentatively moved his lips against Demyx's unsure if he was doing it right. Demyx drew away, smirking.

"You'll grow to love me, eventually," he said confidently. "Until then, I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want."

Zexion nodded. _I think I could grow to love you, Demyx. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah! This is so short! It's very drabbly which I don't think is a word…oh well. This one is Bleach. Reviews are welcome. **

**Rating-K+**

**Warnings-Hinted Yaoi and SPOILERS**

**Pairing-Tousen x Wonderweiss**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach.**

Wonderweiss often thought about what is was like not to see. He had debated asking Tousen but found he was too nervous to do so, worrying about offending the near silent man. For the past week these thoughts had plagued him and he'd spent hours at a time wandering through Los Noches, always too nervous to ask. Sure, he trusted Tousen not to hurt him if he got angry, but he still didn't want to upset the only person who had the patience to listen to him.

It was on one of these walks he came uponone of the many courtyards that littered Los Noches, artificial light brightening the area up. Tousen was sitting on a bench there, blind gaze turned up to the fake sky. Wonderweiss turned to leave again but it was too late. Tousen had felt his spiritual pressure.

"Wonderweiss, is there a reason you've been avoiding me?"

Wonderweiss winced and slowly walked towards Tousen, mind in a whir as he tried to come up with an excuse. By the time he crossed the small space between them, his mind was drawing a blank. Nerves stretched, he sat down beside Tousen.

"So what's wrong?" Tousen asked.

Wonderweiss jumped at his voice before stuttering out an answer. "I um…I-I was thinking a-about something. I want to ask you something but I d-don't want you to g-get mad."

Tousen frowned. "Go ahead and ask."

"What's it like to be blind?" Wonderweiss blurted, clamping his hands over his mouth when he did so. He hoped it didn't sound rude.

Tousen chuckled, relaxing him slightly. "That's what you were avoiding me for? You thought I'd get mad?"

Wonderweiss nodded. "Yeah…"

Tousen frowned again. "Do you trust me, Wonderweiss?"

"Of course. Y-you've been teaching me h-how to talk better and how to do all the other stuff," Wonderweiss said. "And you're the o-only one who l-likes me."

"So why did you think I would get mad?" Tousen asked. He could never get mad at the small Arrancar. He was too…fragile…a darker part within him was actually a little too close to the Arrancar, almost to the point of possibly being…love. He tried not to think about it too much.

"I…don't know. It seemed r-rude," Wonderweiss answered. "I like you too much to be inconsiderate."

Tousen smiled gently, turning towards him. "Don't worry about it, Wonderweiss."

Wonderweiss beamed happily at him, even if he couldn't see it, before latching onto Tousen's arm, cuddling close to him before resting his head on Tousen's shoulder. "Love you…" It was said softly and Tousen almost missed it. The words stirred in his chest and he pulled the napping boy closer, wishing desperately to lay claim to the soft pink lips. But this would have to do for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a songfic/drabble like thing. The song is Crossing the Line by Nick Strong. The song does not belong to me and neither does Kingdom Hearts**

**Pairing-Onesided Marluxia x Zexion**

**Rating-M**

**Warnings-Death, twisted themes, bits of yaoi**

Marluxia stood on the front porch of Zexion's house, the overhand protecting him from the rain. Once again, he rang the doorbell and once again, Zexion ignored him. It was the fifth time he had done so and still, Zexion ignored him, nose buried in his book as he tried to ignore the shadow lurking at his doorstep.

_Stand on your front porch waiting_

_I never waited this long for nobody else_

_I ring your doorbell one more time_

_You ignore me one more time_

_I never waited this long for nobody else_

_Nobody else_

About a week ago, Marluxia had finally gotten the courage to ask the smaller teen out. Zexion rejected him without a second thought, not knowing how severe the consequences would end up being. Marluxia was notorious for being insane, at least a little bit. But Zexion hadn't realized that Marluxia would end up stalking him.

_I used to wonder 'bout you_

_I used to wonder 'bout you_

_A lot_

_I used to wonder what would happen when that line I never crossed _

_Began to rot…_

Finally, the sound of Marluxia's footsteps on the creaking wooden steps reached his ears and he breathed a sigh of relief. Zexion wasn't sure why he hadn't told someone yet. He was far too young to deal with something like this; he was only fifteen. Marluxia on the other hand was eighteen. Then again, he didn't really have anyone to tell. He didn't feel comfortable around his teachers, he had no friends, and his father was a drunk. There was _no_ one to tell.

_I never knew_

_The meaning of the word_

_Until you_

_Pointed it at me_

Zexion shut his book and walked towards his room. It was eleven at night and his father still wasn't home, not that he minded. It meant he could go to sleep and not have to worry about his father coming home angry and needing someone to beat up on. His father never beat him when he was sleeping.

_You used to be flattered by me_

_You didn't used to look frightened all the time_

As he clicked out his light and slid into bed, he heard the door connected to the garage open. Good, he had gone to bed just in time for-his mind went blank as his door opened up, slamming against the wall. Zexion's eyes went wide as the light flicked on and he realized that it was not his father. It was Marluxia.

"Marluxia…what are you doing?" Zexion asked, his voice squeaking as the pink haired man reached into his pocket.

"Well, Zexion. I thought to myself, if I can't have you, no one can," Marluxia said, a dangerous light in his eyes.

Zexion scrambled off of his bed and pressed himself to the wall, fear zipping through him. Marluxia advanced on him, pinning him to the wall with one arm before pulling the object out of his pocket, flicking it open and revealing a small knife. Slowly, he sliced through the fabric of Zexion's black shirt, revealing the pale chest beneath.

"Marluxia…please stop," Zexion begged, tears running down his face.

"Oh it's too late for that," Marluxia cooed, running his hand down Zexion's face, cupping it gently.

Abruptly, the knife dug into his abdomen, ripping the flesh easily and carving deeply into the skin. Choked gasps and cries of pain escaped Zexion's lips as the tears ran hot and wet down his face. Finally, the knife rose to this throat. Zexion choked one last time as the knife plunged into his throat.

Marluxia stepped back as Zexion fell to the ground, eyes quickly clouding over and becoming glassy. He rolled the Zexion's body over so his stomach was easily displayed. Marked by his knife with blood still dripping in thick rivers were the words: **I love you.**

_Until your breathing ceased_

_Did I realize I'd crossed the line!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. This whole drabble thing came from my honors English class yesterday. We had to start with an adjective phrase and include the word 'nuances' in the sentence somewhere. So the first sentence is what I came up with. It inspired a drabble so this is what you got.**

**Pairing: SanzoxGoku**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Swearing and boys kissing boys**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki**

Slightly disturbed, Sanzo wondered why he was paying such careful attention to all of the nuances Goku had. The way the chocolate brown hair would move in the wind, the way the golden eyes would soften with understanding when rain poured around them; the small details only Sanzo would see. But why did he care? He had no reason to even glance at the monkey, except for when he was hitting him in the head with the fan. But lately…Goku was infiltrating his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You've been on edge lately?" Hakkai commented as they drove.

Goku and Gojyo weren't paying attention; they were to busy fighting so Sanzo was able to answer without fear of them overhearing.

"The damn monkey again," Sanzo grumbled.

"He always annoys you. This is different," Hakkai said. It wasn't a question.

"It's a different kind of annoyance. I'm noticing things."

Hakkai gave him a quick glance. "Like?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Sanzo said, his voice hard and slightly angry.

"You love him. You might deny it, but it's true," Hakkai told him, smiling.

Sanzo's lips twisted into a snarl. "Don't be ridiculous."

Hakkai chuckled. "Sorry. I know I'm _always_ wrong."

Sanzo glared and crossed his arms across his chest. _Damn Hakkai. Damn the stupid monkey too._

393939

"Are you going to eat that?" Goku asked, pointing to Sanzo's meat bun.

Sanzo shoved the plate across the table and Goku began gobbling down the extra food. When he was done, he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks Sanzo! I was hungry," Goku said, grinning.

"You always are, damn monkey," Gojyo growled.

"I hate you, you slut!"

"What was that?"

"You heard me! S-"

Sanzo leaned forward, lightly wiping the corner of Goku's mouth with his napkin. Gojyo and Goku both went silent as Sanzo sat back down. Hakkai smiled knowingly.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Goku looked down, feeling an unnatural flush creeping up his neck. The action was so tender. He had felt something towards Sanzo far awhile now. Honestly, he didn't know what it was. All he knew was that it scared him. But what Sanzo had just done…he had felt wanted for the first time in a long time. He didn't know why something so simple had such a big impact.

"What?" Sanzo snarled, interrupting his train of thought.

"N-nothing!" he squeaked.

"You did something nice, Sanzo. I'm amazed," Gojyo said, smirking.

"Just shut up," Sanzo ordered.

393939

"Sanzo?"

Sanzo looked up from his newspaper. He was sharing a room with Goku and for the past order there had been nothing but tension between them. He saw that Goku was standing right in front of him, chewing his lip furiously.

"What is it?" Sanzo asked, setting the newspaper down.

"I…um…I love you."

Sanzo's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? Don't be stupid."

Goku's expression fell and he stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Tch. Just go to sleep," Sanzo ordered, ignoring the pain in his chest at Goku's saddened expression.

"But Sanzo…I do. I know I do," Goku said, his head moving up so he could stare right into Sanzo's violet eyes with his golden ones.

"You don't Goku. Just drop it," Sanzo growled.

Goku didn't say anything for several tense heartbeats. And then suddenly his lips were crushed to Sanzo's. Sanzo moved to push him off but his arms froze, his mind going blank as he finally registered the sweet taste of Goku's lips. Knowing it was wrong but not really caring; Sanzo finally reacted, his once frozen arms going around Goku's waist as he moved his lips firmly against the soft ones that belonged to Goku.

Goku squirmed in his grasp, trying to get closer. Sanzo let him onto his lap, the kiss growing deeper. Goku's inexperience was endearing in a way and made him crave the boy even more than he had been before. Goku was the forbidden fruit but he didn't care, he was willing to commit this sin.

Finally, they parted, glazed eyes meeting with glazed eyes.

"You like me too, don't you?" Goku asked quietly.

"No."

Hurt pierced the golden eyes and Sanzo felt a small smile of amusement twitch at his lips.

"I love you, you stupid monkey."


	7. Chapter 7

No idea where this came from

**No idea where this came from**

**Rating-K+**

**Pairing-Xemnas x Saix**

**Warnings-Implied Yaoi**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Saix sat on the cold white marble ground, staring out the gigantic glass windows at the moon above. The heart shaped moon stood out like a bright beacon against the navy sky, its light piercing through the swirling grey wisps of clouds that tried to smother it.

It was the nights like these that left him feeling dead. That was the only way to explain it. Sure, he didn't have emotions. But these nights, even the echoed remnants of past emotions would disappear from him. It was these nights that no one came near him; not even Xemnas dared. No one knew what his reaction would be. Violent, anger, hate, joy, sorrow, or a combination of them all.

"Saix."

The single word pierced the still silence Saix had wrapped himself in. A flash of anger zipped through him, crimson obscuring his vision for several heated seconds. He whirled around, jumping to his feet as he did so, and glared at his offender. Xemnas stood there, expression neutral and orange eyes calm.

Instantly, Saix calmed as well, arms falling to his sides and the void appearing once again. He stared at Xemnas, blinked once, and then sat back down, feet folded beneath him and hand in his lap. He didn't react as foot steps echoed closer and closer to him, a signal that Xemnas wasn't leaving.

He flinched violently when a hand touched his shoulder. The hand retreated instantly and there was a sound of rustling cloth as Xemnas sat down behind him. Saix's breathing had become labored suddenly, fear zinging through him. Was Xemnas mad at him? Was he mad because he didn't want to see anyone?

Several tense minutes passed this way, Saix strung tight like a bow as he waited for Xemnas to move. Finally, an arm slid around his middle, pulling him back to settled between leather clad legs. Another arm slid around his shoulders, holding him securely to a well muscles chest.

Breath suddenly whooshed out of Saix's lungs as slowly, one by one, his muscles began to relax. No, Xemnas was not mad at him. His head slowly moved to the other man's shoulder and he let his amber eyes slip close, sealing out the view of the moon above him.

It was different this time. The dead feeling wasn't there this time. Just tranquility. That was all he felt, or maybe it was just an echo. For once, Saix found he didn't care if what he was feeling was real or not. All he needed to know was that something was there. It could've been love; it could've been just respect. But he didn't care. It was something.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is another result of me emo-ing. Enjoy.**

**Rating-T**

**Pairings-Uh…Zemyx, Akuroku, Akudemy if you turn your head and squint**

**Warnings-Swearing, yaoi, character death, spoilers**

Zexion was gone. Zexion…was _gone._ The phrase repeated in Demyx's mind, the words jumbling together in a blur, tears flooding his eyes until the red head who stood before him was nothing but a blob of crimson and black.

He fell to his knees, hands over his eyes in a piteous attempt to stop the flow of tears. Axel stood above the sobbing blond, searching for some sense of sorrow. But he didn't. After all, if it wasn't for him, Zexion would still be alive and Demyx wouldn't be crying himself to death.

"Mind as well get over it, Demyx. It's not like what you felt was actually real anyways," Axel muttered.

Axel was startled at how fast Demyx moved, springing to his feet and slapping axel across the face. He would've laughed at how girly the move was if it wasn't for the fact that Roxas had done the same thing.

()()()

"No one would miss me." His voice was dead, not a single emotion left, not even the echoes.

"That's not true!" Axel protested. Quieter, he added, "I would."

Roxas froze and then slowly turned around to face Axel. The sapphire eyes held nothing but anger and for some reason, Axel felt anger spring up within him as well. However, before he could say anything, Roxas spoke.

"You would miss me? Really? Do you know how cliché that sounds?" Roxas mocked.

The anger within Axel died at the raw cruelty in Roxas's usually sweet and quiet voice.

"Roxas I-"

"Let me guess? Love me? I thought you knew we don't have emotions. Or maybe you're too stupid to remember," Roxas growled, continuing to advance on Axel.

Axel resisted the urge to back up but found that that was all he could do. He was so shocked by Roxas's words, his mind went completely blank. A sudden string brought him back. Slowly, his mind fully registered the pain his cheek and that it was Roxas who had caused it.

"Roxy…"

"That pet name is annoying. Why don't you just die, Axel? I would stay in the Organization if you did."

Anger once again spiked through Axel. "You bastard. I would never do that, not with the way you're treating me."

Roxas shrugged. "Then I'll see you around. Bye."

Axel watched as Roxas turned and walked away. He knew he should stop him. But he felt no room in his heart to do so.

()()()

"Demyx…" Axel breathed.

"What? What Axel? Finally regretting what you did!" Demyx growled.

Axel backed away. "Demyx…I…I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. Thanks for realizing that after the fact!" Demyx shouted, backing away and then sprinting back down the hallway, away from Axel and away from the pain.

Axel watched as he ran grimly. He felt that there was only one more thing to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was compelled to write this after reading a Cloud x Leon fanfic which makes no sense whatsoever, just thought I'd share. This is dedicated to Pennatus mainly because she twisted my arm behind my back…eh heh heh. **

**Rating-M**

**Warnings-LEMON**

**Pairing-Vincent x Cloud**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

To anyone who didn't know them well enough, they never spoke to each other outside of 'hi' or 'bye' or some grunt that resembled those words. But to anyone who was willing to notice, they would see that Vincent would stay longer and longer amounts of time before vanishing again on a mission…a mission of what no one knew. They would see Cloud visiting Aeris's church less and less and then eventually ceasing all together. But there was something that everyone noticed.

"Vince, not that it's a bad thing but…why are you moving in? Finally settling down?" Tifa asked, cleaning off the bar counter with a wet rag.

Vincent stood in the doorway, a single suitcase in his clawed hand. His eyes, as always, were unreadable, and the lower half of his face was partly hidden by the red cloak.

"You could say that," Vincent said, shutting the door behind him as he headed towards Tifa. "Where's Cloud?"

Tifa sighed. "You're moving in with him, aren't you? You two are together."

Vincent's expression didn't change. "Correct."

"So there's no hope for me then?" she asked.

Vincent's eyes slipped close and he shook his head. "I apologize, Tifa."

"It's nothing to apologize for," Tifa said. "I just…" She trailed off. "It doesn't matter. Cloud's upstairs. His room is-"

"Last room on the right. I know where his room is, I just needed to know if he was here," Vincent said.

"Wow Vince, didn't need to hear that," Tifa groaned. "Anyways, head on up."

Vincent nimbly jumped over the bar counter and headed up the stairs. It was nighttime so the hall was completely dark. The darkness didn't bother him at all and he made his way silently down the hall so he wouldn't disturb Marlene and Denzel. He didn't knock on the door. To be honest, he didn't want to wake Cloud up. He was hoping he could sneak in and surprise the blond later.

However, when he walked in he saw Cloud sitting up in the bed, silhouetted against the moonlight that streamed through the window behind him. He was dressed in only in a white t-shirt and blue flannel pants. Vincent set the suitcase down and then unclipped his cloak, letting it fall to the ground in a heap at his feet. Next came his shoes before he stepped over to Cloud.

Cloud stood up and held his arms open for Vincent. Vincent stepped into them, his own twining around the other's waist before his lips settled over Cloud's. The kiss was slow and languid as the two took in one another's taste, retracing all of the spots they had memorized long ago. When they broke apart, Cloud whispered in Vincent's ear.

"I'm glad you have decided to stop wandering. You have no idea what it means to me," he murmured, one of his hands entwining in the midnight hair while the other grasped at the thin waist. "You still haven't told me though…what were you searching for?"

"Atonement," Vincent answered, his voice just as quiet.

"For what?"

The words were breathless and Vincent hugged the other man tighter to him.

"My sins run deeper than you could know, Cloud. I don't think I'll ever be able to fix what I did."

"Lucrecia…you loved her."

"You loved Aeris."

Cloud nuzzled at his neck. "We both need atonement, don't we?"

Vincent nodded, pressing his face to the mess of blond locks. "Yes. We both do. Do you think we'll ever get it?"

"No. But I can live with that. I have you."

If it were any other occasion, Vincent would've remarked at how cliché Cloud's words sounded. But at the moment…the words were so true and it struck him to his core. Vincent moved then, pulling away just enough so he could kiss Cloud's lips once more before dipping to kiss at his neck, his lips leaving a wet trail down the pale column. When he reached the fabric of the white shirt, he tugged it up and Cloud rose his arms obligingly. The shirt joined Vincent's cloak as Vincent began pressing kisses to the man's chest, pausing briefly to tease the nipples and then moving to trace the scars with his tongue.

Cloud let out a breathy moan as Vincent knelt and began pulling down the flannel pants. He avoided the hardening member, pressing delicate kisses to pale thighs before moving back up to engage Cloud's lips in yet another kiss, this one much more heated than before. Cloud's hand tugged impatiently at Vincent's black shirt and before long it was on the floor followed quickly by his pants.

Vincent moved closer, pressing his body close to Cloud's. His breath quickened as the heat of their bodies mingled and ducked his head to lock lips with Cloud, his clawed hand tracing a delicate line up Cloud's spine and making him shiver. Slowly, Vincent pushed them back until Cloud fell onto the bed. Vincent moved on top of him, gently grinding his hips into Cloud's and making the latter gasp at the contact.

"Vince…please," he whispered, his moans never leaving his throat.

Vincent nipped at Cloud's neck once, sucking the flesh into his mouth and leaving a prominent mark before moving to engage their mouths once more. Cloud's hands entangled in the black mass of hair and he finally groaned, cherishing the feel of Vincent's body pressed against his, their lips and tongues moving in a heated dance, his fingers twining in black silk hair that created a curtain of darkness around them.

"Vincent," Cloud panted, pulling away so he could look the other man in the eyes. "We're going all the way this time."

Vincent nodded, eyes half lidded. "I know." He kissed Cloud once more briefly and then brought his human hand up, holding out three fingers for Cloud to suck on.

Cloud took them in his mouth obligingly, sucking at the digits and letting his tongue slide between them so that they were thoroughly coated. All the while, Vincent traced intricate designs over the taunt and muscular chest beneath him with his golden hand. Finally, Cloud released his fingers and Vincent pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Relax." The order was soft and affectionate and Cloud let his eyes slip close, forcing his muscles to relax and loosen. He couldn't help but tense up when his entrance was probed and let out a small groan of pain when the first digit slipped in.

Vincent slowly pumped and began to loosen the tight muscle, showering Cloud's face with small kisses as the second one slipped in. He continued to stretch with the first two fingers until he felt Cloud relax and begin to respond, moving his hips down on the intrusion. He then added the third, unnoticed. When he crooked his fingers in the perfect direction, Cloud let out a throaty moan for the first time, arching his back and clenching his eyes shut as he did so.

"Ah, Vincent…again, please," he whispered, breath coming in harsh pants.

Vincent rubbed the spot only once more before with drawing his hand. He moved the hand to his member, spreading the pre cum along the shaft and then lined himself up with Cloud's entrance. Cloud's hands moved to his shoulders, gripping tightly despite how he relaxed the rest of his body.

Slowly, gently, and ever so carefully, Vincent pressed in, kissing away the small tears as they came. When he was finally fully seated within Cloud he stilled, over come by a sudden feeling. Staring into Cloud's eyes he realized that he wasn't the only one who felt it.

"Why did we wait this long?" Cloud asked, his voice scarcely above a whisper. The feeling had returned, the one he hadn't felt in years and had never felt in such great amounts. The feeling of being complete, whole.

Vincent didn't answer, not that Cloud expected him to. Instead he pulled out, pushing back in with a low groan. Cloud arched his back and let out a gasp. It was perfect, they're motions were perfect, everything was perfect. Each motion was synchronized in a dance of slow moving passion. As they continued to move for what felt like hours, Cloud lost the feeling of being himself, unable to tell where he ended and Vincent began, their souls seemingly intertwined even as they reached the peak of their passion and collapsed against each other.

Vincent pressed his face to Cloud's neck, his breathing harsh against sweaty skin as he pulled out. Cloud let out a whine of slight pain as he did so and then relaxed, shifting against Vincent in a more comfortable position.

"Vincent…" he started.

"I know."

"I need to say it," Cloud continued. Vincent was silent, waiting for the words. "I love you."

Vincent let his eyes slide shut. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have no idea where this came from either. But here it is. **

**Rating-T**

**Warnings-Language, Character Death, Yaoi**

**Pairing-Xemnas x Saix**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Saix stared as Sora and the others ran out of the room, not caring that he lay on the ground, slowly slipping away into the darkness again. With a sigh, he turned his head so he could stare out the window and gaze at Kingdom Hearts again, finding himself once again memorized.

_They slit our throats  
Like we were flowers  
And our milk has been  
Devoured  
When you want it  
It goes away too fast  
Times you hate it  
It always seems to last  
Just remember when you think  
You're free  
The crack inside your fucking heart is me  
I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day  
I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day_

The sound of a dark portal opening made Saix turn his head again and Xemnas stepped through, slowly walking towards the blue haired man who was fading away. He crouched beside the man, gently cupping his cheek. Saix let his eyes slip close, melting into the warm touch.

"Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into, number seven," Xemnas murmured.

"I'm sorry, Superior. I am not able to help you achieve your dream of Kingdom Hearts. I have failed you," Saix said, his voice scarcely above that of a whisper.

"Don't fret, my beautiful Luna Diviner."

_I wish I could sleep  
But I can't lay on my back  
Because there's a knife  
For everyday that I've known you  
When you want it  
It goes away too fast  
Times you hate it  
It always seems to last  
Just remember when you think  
You're free  
The crack inside your fucking heart is me  
I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day  
I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day_

"It is I who should apologize," Xemnas continued. "I promised you I would make sure you got your heart so that you could feel the love and not just the echoes."

"No, Superior," Saix murmured. "You should never apologize to me. I am not worthy of it."

"Don't be foolish, Saix," Xemnas said, stroking the pale cheek with nimble fingers. "And call me Xemnas…petty ranks should not matter now."

"But you will always be my Superior, even in death," Saix said.

_Lie to me, cry to me, give to me  
I would  
Lie with me, die with me, give to me  
I would  
Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair always  
Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair always  
Lie to me, cry to me, give to me  
I would  
Lie with me, die with me, give to me  
I would_

Xemnas leaned down to gently press his lips to Saix's, feeling them grow colder by the second. When he drew away, his Luna Diviner was almost gone.

"I love you, with all of my dead heart," he muttered, his fingers softly tracing the scar between Saix's eyes. "I will join you one day."

"Don't say that. I wish for you to continue on forever. If I cannot, then you must," Saix hissed, eyes flashing and then going dull once more. "I love you too. Don't let me die in vain."

"Never," Xemnas whispered.

Saix's eyes slipped close and finally he faded away, black tendrils of smoke rising into the air and then vanishing from sight. Xemnas stood and gazed out the window at the huge heart shaped orb.

_I hope that we die holding hands  
for always  
I hope that we die holding hands  
for always  
I hope that we die holding hands_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another drabble. **

**Rated-M**

**Warnings-Hinted yaoi, suicidal thoughts**

**Pairing-Cloud x Zack**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Final Fantasy VII**

The dream had come again. The dream that forced him to relive all of their deaths over and over again. Each one worse than the last. But the one that stuck out the most was the one where the rain had poured down around him, mingling with hot tears as his best friend stuttered out his final words, all the while smiling as if everything was going to be okay. Showed how much he knew.

Cloud stared at the ceiling, fingers fisted in the sheets beneath him as a small unbidden tear made its way out of his eye. What had he done to deserve such torment? Why did he have to relive each painstaking moment? Aerith, Zack, and countless others, murdered because of him, murdered because they protected him. Why? What was so great about him?

"Zack...I said I'd live out both of our lives," Cloud whispered. "But I can't do it. I can't even live out my own. You'll have to forgive me."

_Don't say that, Spiky. You'll get me all depressed._

"So now I'm going crazy? Fantastic," Cloud muttered.

_Aren't we all a little crazy? But hey, don't even think about that stuff, Spiky. I don't want to deal with it._

"Stupid voices," he grumbled, a hand over his face. "Just shut up."

_Now don't be mean Spiky. _

"What do you know?"

_A lot more than you, obviously. _

"This is really a bad time to kick in, conscience."

_I'm not your freaking conscience, Spiky. I really thought you were smarter than this._

Cloud sighed and slipped out of bed. "I really need to stop talking to myself."

_You better not be going anywhere near that sword of yours, Spiky. I won't be able to stand for it. _

"What can you do? You're just a voice in my head."

_Uh…so I can't do a lot but…I can say that I don't want you to! That should count for something, eh Spike?_

"Not helping your own cause much, are you, Zack?" Cloud muttered, grabbing his sword and strapping it to his back.

He opened the door and headed soundlessly down the stairs, past Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene's rooms, and then out the door of Seventh Heaven, quickly getting on his motorbike.

_Where are you going, Spiky?_

"Where you died."

_Kinda morbid, isn't it?_

"I suppose."

_You know I love you, right?_

"Yeah. I love you too."

_So why are you doing this to me?_

Cloud didn't have an answer and instead drove silently. Now was not the time to worry about voices in his head claiming to be Zack. He knew he was insane, he had to be, right? There was no way the voices he was hearing were real.

He turned off the engine, kicking the stand down and heading towards the edge of the cliff. How long had it been since he had knelt here, screaming his lungs out as his best friend turned lover died, abandoning the pain wracked body for a better place? It had felt much longer than it had actually been but also as though it had happened just yesterday. The sorrow had never lessened, always a punch to the gut when he was reminded of it.

_Cloud please. Don't do this. I can't stand it. Watching you do this because of me…it would tear me apart. Please, I'm begging you. Don't do this!_

"Shut up Zack. It's not like you're real anyways."

_Shows what you know! Spike please. If you do this…it'll break us, all three of us. Aerith loves you too, sure not like I do, but we do. We can't stand it when you're in pain. It rains when she's sad. Please…I don't want to live in a rainy world forever._

"Selfish as always."

_As always? What are you talking about? I did everything I could to make your life better. I wanted you to be everything I couldn't. I wanted you to be happy. _

"You should know I could never be truly happy after you were gone," Cloud murmured, slowly sinking to his knees.

_Cloud don't you dare._

_**Cloud…**_

"Now there're two voices. Just great," Cloud grumbled, slipping his sword off his back.

_I thought he'd listen to me. Apparently not._

_**Cloud…please don't hurt Zack like this. He loves you.**_

"So why'd he leave me?"

_**He was protecting you so you could live. He wants you to be able to live without him and I want you to live without me, I know you're strong enough. If you do this now, our lives…we would've sacrificed them in vain. I can't do this Zack. You talk to him.**_

"Aeris…"

_Way to make the pretty lady cry, Cloud. I thought you had better manners than that. Guess I was wrong. But hey, she's right you know. _

Cloud didn't speak.


	12. Chapter 12

**It has been so long since I have put something in here but...I have no where else to put this. This might be put into part of a larger story if I ever find time to write it but. Meh. I don't own Pokémon.**

**Fandom: Pokémon**

**Pairing: Blue x Red**

"Why?"

Red stopped toweling off his hair, looking over his shoulder at Blue. "What?"

Blue leaned back on the bed, gesturing towards the ass-hugging skinny jeans Red had just slipped on after his shower. "You've never been one to follow fads. Why now?"

Red twisted his head around to look at where Blue's gaze was, then shrugged. "They're comfortable."

Of course. Of course that was Red's reasoning. He never realized how damned good he looked, especially now with his shirt off, a few droplets of water dripping down his bare back. Things were practical for Red. Blue nimbly jumped off the bed, pinching the Trainer's ass before fleeing out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspired by Sasuke's character design in the new Naruto movie. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.**

Naruto held his hand up, waving in the general direction of the counter to get the worker's attention. He had been at the Leaf Coffee House for the last six hours trying to crank out his chemistry paper. It was due at midnight that night, and right now, it wasn't looking like it was going to be done in time. Which made him feel like flipping the table, but that'd damage his laptop, so instead, he'd get more coffee.

"Hm, Iruka told me about you."

Naruto's fingers froze over his laptop, the silky smooth voice making his heart stop for a moment. Swallowing, he glanced up to see a very...handsome man standing above him, coffee pot in hand. "Uh..."

The man brushed a stray lock of raven blue hair from his eyes, filling Naruto's mug perfectly without breaking their eye lock. How could someone have such deep...dark...eyes? "You're good friends with him, I take it. He says you've been here for hours, draining every last drop of each brew he makes."

Naruto could feel himself flushing, but wasn't quite sure why. "Uh, yeah, me and Iruka go way back. I get coffee here a lot."

"I guess the taste is to your liking then," the man said.

"Y-Yeah."

"He said you'll probably be here the rest of the night," the man said, fiddling with his necklace. The guy was wearing a necklace, an odd symbol of white and red. It stood out on his pale chest, as he was wearing a v-neck t-shirt beneath the black apron. "And that I should wait until you're finished."

"That'd...be nice."

"If you need anything, just holler my name," he said, smirking as he began to turn away.

"What-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." And Sasuke Uchiha sauntered back to the counter just in time to serve a new customer.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned his eyes back to his paper, staring at it blankly. What had just happened? He had been coming here for awhile, and he had never met Sasuke but, he usually wasn't here this late. It was nice that Iruka had given them orders to keep the shop open until he was done; Iruka was always looking out for him. But that barista...

Eventually, Naruto was able to refocus his attention to his paper and he began to type away, calling Sasuke over two more times for a refill. It was almost midnight when he called Sasuke over again, but instead of leaving after refilling his cup, the man took a seat.

The coffee pot clinked as it knocked against his mug, and suddenly the other man was shutting his laptop. "Sorry, the coffee is a little hot."

"T-That's okay," Naruto said, fingers playing along the edge of laptop like he was going to open it up again, but the man's alluring gaze was paralyzing him.

"I always liked it on the hot side myself," Sasuke said, gaze turning to the mug as he refilled it, then wrapped his slim fingers around it and bringing it to his lips. "Tastes better, all that warm liquid sliding down my throat."

Naruto's fingers clenched at his laptop, watching as Sasuke's tongue peaked out to trace the rim of the mug before he took a large swallow. "Yeah?"

"How do you like your coffee? Is this too...hot?" Sasuke slid the mug across the table.

Naruto grabbed at it and took a sip, some weird feeling inside his chest making him want to obey the man. "No, it's fine."

"Just fine?" Oh god, was the man pouting? He totally was.

"It's great, awesome. I would love to drink this, every day, all day, whenever you wanted me too, I mean I love coc-coffee. I love coffee!" Naruto knew he was bright red by now. What the hell was he even saying?

He jerked as a foot brushed up his shin, sliding up and then back down. "Oh, that's good to know. Why don't you finish up that paper?"

Naruto whipped his laptop open again to hide his stunned expression and flushing face. Sasuke, thankfully, left him alone after that, and just before midnight, he emailed the paper in to his professor. As he was standing up, Sasuke strode over to him, backing him up against the wall.

"Well then, now that you can afford a distraction...how about we go to my place? I could...make you some coffee?"

Common sense told Naruto a lot of things, but the man seemed to have a way of destroying every functioning part of the blond's brain. Which is why he just nodded, and let the man take him away.

He did not regret it.


End file.
